


Talk Like That

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, DomOmega!Ray, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mates, Restraints, Roughness, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, SubAlpha!Ryan, Submission, True Love, Verbal Humiliation, sex dungeon, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has turned the tides on his Alpha, and shows him just who owns him. A desperate, trussed up Ryan and a dommy!Ray complete with a filthy mouth.</p><p>"I don't think you've earned it, Rye."</p><p>--</p><p>(aka: sort of a sex dungeon fic because I couldn't help myself. A one-shot fantasy from "I'd Like It Better If I Could Win At It")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Like That

**So, I read[this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3978691) and it was hot as hell, and I was writing the new update for ["I'd Like It Better..."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1757769/chapters/3757843) so this happened. What really kicked it off is [xanzs ](http://xanzs.tumblr.com/) and their ask:**

**  
_"heheh makes me think of a really dominant ray and riling a chaine dup ryan and using this dildo ooh so will the fake jizz be edible can it be vanilla flavor, OMg immagine Gavin prepping geoff then suddenly after a few mins  geoff is confused why gav wont ram it in turns around and see gavin nom-noming the vanilla jizz"_ **

**I still want to write Gavin eating vanilla flavored fake jizz xD**

 

**This is basically going to be the fantasy Ryan has at the end of Chapter 74 (which should be okay very soon, it's about 3/4 done atm), but can be read on its own. Just wanted to contribute to the porn <3**

**I hope you guys enjoy, all feedback is beyond appreciated**

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t think you’ve earned it, Rye.”

 

The voice was all he had to go on. A leather gag fit nicely between his teeth and across his mouth. The cuffs latched around his forearms were hooked together, forcing them to tuck behind his back in a way that made his chest thrust out and his back bow like he was presenting. He’d been teased with being chained to the wall, or suspended, or buckled into the St. Andrew’s cross. Instead he’d been bent over the padded pommel horse, forced to willingly bend over it as he was trussed up. The expensive collar that had been buckled around his throat had truly been the anchoring point and everything else had just been icing. The cuffs on his forearms, the thick leather straps over his knees and the spreader bar that had been placed between them to keep them wide open for whatever his mate wanted. The blindfold was soft and broad, blocking out all the light and letting him drift along the shallow end of subspace. His breath came in bullish puffs and he wasn’t sure how he looked but he knew he was sweating even in the dim light, muscles taut from how he was displayed, hair itching across his forehead.

 

Ray had been playing with him for so long now. First at his cock, making it fatten up early so he could fondle him like he was examining breeding stock. Weighing his balls and rubbing behind them to hear the Alpha keen as pleasure shot through his thighs. Ray’s fingers were small compared to his own, with hands Ryan would easily call pretty. Those “pretty” digits had been teasing at his hole so much it felt raw. The Omega had cupped and squeezed his ass, hissing about how tight he looked and how firm he felt in his hands. Those fingers had lubed up and slid inside – just one, thrusting smoothly, loosening him up a little at a time. His body had resisted, an Alpha wasn't meant to be taken like that, but Ray had fit three in with vicious determination. He'd made a slew of embarrassingnoises and the Omega had laughed at him in delight, only going harder to force out more yelps. They were beautiful, especially since they were Omegan-type mewls were being mimicked by an Alpha. Ryan's eyes fluttered back, gritting his teeth hard when Ray pulled the fingers out achingly slow.

 

And now he was gaping to the air and painfully empty, puffy rim clenching weakly for attention. He didn't know where Ray was or if the Lad was looking at him, if he still had his clothes on or not...the questions only made him more breathless, huffing around the gag with drool slicking his chin. His cheeks still stung from his mate's sharp slaps, the last thing he'd done before walking away. Ryan could hear the boy's footsteps circle around once, twice, and then nothing. The only noise left was the rapid, faint thuds of Ryan's excited heart with hot blood roaring in his ears and shooting straight down to his cock. There was only so much he could stand and with the Omega as silent as he could be while forcing to wait, he was wearing thin.

 

The room appeared in a glare of light. Ryan hissed behind the gag and winced but a hand quickly came down and blocked his eyes, waiting for him to adjust before dropping down to catch his jaw. His head was yanked up to force him to look at his mate, begging him with just his eyes for more. Ray looked flushed but in control, still fully dressed. He looked unphased, perfectly unrumpled except for the harsh wash of vanilla in the air, and it only made Ryan that much more aware of how vulnerable he was. The most cover he got was from the body belt strapped around his waist, the one that hooked him to the pommel and latched onto the rings in his cuffs to keep at the base of his back.

 

Ray hummed and ran his thumb over the front of the gag, the Gent's lashes lowering out of respect. This was his mate, and at the moment – his entire world. His pleasure, and pain, laid in Ray's hands and he trusted him to give him what he needed. He just had to earn it. “I don't know whether I should take out your gag. With the blindfold, I would say I wanted you to see the room, to remember who was doing this to you...” He tilted his head side to side and Ryan felt scrutinized, praying he passed inspection. “But I'm greedy. I want to see those eyes. But do I want to hear you babble and flub over your begging? You sound so good when you're desperate.”

 

Ryan nodded desperately. _Let me be good for you._

 

“Messy,” Ray tisked as he touched the man's wet chin. “I should've ringed your dick too. You're going come all over yourself the second I get my dick in you.”

 

Ryan whined and shook his head. _Won't come. I'll be a good boy, I promise._

 

“But I won't know until I give you a chance.” The Lad tucked his fingers in damp, blonde hair and worked on the buckle hidden there. “You can beg all you want, Alpha. Prove to me you deserve to get fucked like a good bitch.”

 

Ryan gasped hoarsely as the leather was removed and he got his first full breath. “Ray.”

 

“What was that, _boy_?” Ray sneered. If Ryan didn't know that he had a safeword and that his mate had started the scene with a soft _I love you_ and one of the sweetest kisses they'd ever shared, he would've felt true fear of implied pain. Ray was a cruel dom, having fucked him open to the point where his poor hole flexed around air. His fat cock hung heavy and flushed with blood between his legs, craving the Omega's soft hands or cute mouth or the lush silk of his hole. But he wouldn't get that, not tonight. This room was hardly ever for what _he_ wanted. Here, his Omega mate held the power.

 

“Please, Omega, sir,” Ryan panted, brain fuzzy and unsure what his mate wanted to hear. “Anything you want. Just _please_.”

 

“I know,” Ray crooned as he walked past the trussed-up Alpha, fingers trailing from his firm jaw to the thick of his neck, over the curve of his shoulder and the strained line of his arm, tapping out a tuneless rhythm on the bumps of his spine before moving behind him to admire the spread, muscled mounds of his ass. Ryan was already beet red from straining and a lustful rush of blood but if he could he would have blushed at the way Ray stood behind him and firmly cupped him, thumbs digging in on each side of his slick hole. He felt Omega-esque, an eager bitch to be bred, and that particular thought made him shiver. The tables would turn and he would be the one with a swollen tummy that would proudly glow with children all while having the strong scent of his mate all over him. He would be completely owned by his mate, his sweet Omega, and he had a thirst for that lovely thought alone.

 

Ray cooed at the goosebumps that cropped up all over the man's skin, fingers trailing up those pale cheeks to trace the prickles as they appeared. “You'd do anything for a few fingers in your ass, wouldn't you?” He lovingly pinched the thickest curve of the cheek, grinningat how that darkened rim twitched in response. “What a trained whore I've trapped.”

 

“N-No...”

 

“You're right – worse, I don't have to pay you a cent. Hardly even have to buy you lunch before you're on your knees,” Ray needled mercilessly, slowly easing his hands off the Gent so he wasn't too shocked by the change in sensation. “ _Slut_.”

 

Ryan whimpered wordlessly and dropped his head, ashamed of how that word made his cock drip onto the floor. He could feel the first throb of his knot wanting to form and there wasn't a single thing touching it. He couldn't even rut forward to touch the pommel;it was too tall and bent him over too sharply. He truly was at his mate's mercy. He got lost in his own pathetic sounds that he must not have heard the flick of a cap or the sound of a zipper, the shuffle of clothes. Something blunt and smooth was nudging at his hole and he welcomed it with a high moan of gratitude.

 

“Thank you,” Ryan rasped, all his instinct smothered to leave behind a submissive man who needed to be fucked more than he needed a cool splash of water.

 

“You want me to have you, Alpha?” Ray purred out, much darker than the usual sound Omegas made. It sent a shiver all the way down the Alpha's spine and straight to his cock. He was secretly proud that his mate was capable of treating him like this, being able to break him down until he was a twitching and needy mess. “You want me to fuck my tiny, little cock into this hole?” The man jerked against the pommel as his rim was thumbed at with a merciless firmness. “Use you like a a pretty cocksleeve? Like an Omega bitch?” There was pressure and Ryan whined, confused as the head was fatter than his mate's little cock. “Maybe just use you to warm my dick.”

 

“Wait, I d-don't understand...I...” Ryan sputtered into silence as he was breeched by a slick cock that was different than his mate's. The head was thick and it popped into his hole in a way that made him jump up on his toes, feet arching almost painfully as he was filled in a new way. His eyes popped open wide as the shaft grew fatter in the middle, narrowing down only to swell into a knot. He choked softly at how full he suddenly was, Ray going strong until that knot rubbing against his sore hole. His mate had hidden away the fake dildo and had somehow slicked it without him noticing and instead of getting fucked with the real thing it was pure fake flesh stretching him out.

 

He couldn’t see, but the toy was a mix of purple and blue, cool colors to kick up a fire.

 

“Mm, yes, this isn't exactly what you wanted but you'll take it, won't you?” Ray pulled the toy out just a few scant inches before pushing it back in with the flat of his palm. It gave a wet, fleshy noise as all the fake veins and bumps dragged along the Alpha's resistant walls. “Take my toy so I can see your ass _stretch_.”

 

Ryan burned and he was sure he'd go up in ashes any moment from how he felt under his mate's words. He was acutely aware of how obscenely his rim fit and dragged along the toy. It was so big in the middle, and it only got fatter at the knot. “Ray-”

 

Blunt nails dug into his tailbone and he strained against the cuffs, whimpering in apology.

 

“Sir, it _hurts_. I'm sore.”

  
Ray almost called for color, but he hesitated, softening his touch.

 

“Oh, pretty Alpha-boy,” Ray sighed with faux-detachment, cruelly tapping the toy with the back of his hand to watch the way his mate's strained and the muscles bunched up. Deliciously tight calves and meaty thighs, the thick curve of his strapping ass with the base of the dildo – Ray's mouth watered. “You wish it was Dan, don't you?”

 

Ryan whimpered pathetically and his shackles rattled at the way he shook against the pommel. “Don't bring him into this...”

 

“But you want him in _this_.” Ray delivered a sharp smack to the man's ass, half a warning to make him settle down. Ryan obeyed the unspoken command and let his weight rest completely on the pummel, grateful to have been given back his sight and mouth so he couldn't drift off in his own mind. “This sweet ass. Every time we get him in your apartment he can’t keep his hands off it. Always grabbing and squeezing like he wants to get between your cheeks. He'd tongue fuck you, if you asked.”

 

Ryan wheezed out a breath and grew hazy eyed as the Omega lazily fucked him with the toy, still keep the draws out shallow so he never felt empty. _So good to me_. Each peak of the thrusts made him huff a little breath of pleasure and reassurance.

 

“You want him to fuck you,” Ray grit out with an Alpha-esque growl. “You knot-licker. You want Dan to wrestle you down and put your face in the carpet and make you take him until your squealing like a freshly heated bitch on his puppy knot. Half the size of your own and you pant after him. Everyone thinks you want to watch me bounce on his cock to get ready for you but really you want me to watch him bend you over and knock you up.”

 

Ryan yelped as the cock was dragged out and slammed back in, bumping _hard_ against his prostate and sending sharp sparks all through his stomach and down his thighs. His mind was flooded with images of Dan rutting into him, spilling deep inside and making his stomach swell with a dark haired pup. It was an impossible dreams but Ryan was buried under thick layers of cottony submission to his mate and his knot thickened as he imagined himself plump with new life.

 

Ray set a harsh pace, drizzling more lube once in a while to keep his Alpha slick and receptive. Ryan was bursting with needy chatters and low, lustful rumbles. Ray reached down and lightly played with his Alpha's swollen knot and the hot line of his cock, standing close behind and fucking him deep with the toy each time. Ryan made the most beautiful little submissive, dripping sweat and begging in breathy bursts. He half expected “Alpha” or “Master” to pour from his mouth but they had set limits to this kind of play, and even as under as he was those rule were still there.

 

“Color?” Ray whispered, the first time he asked. He could see his mate's arms straining more and he was afraid it was from panic.

 

“ _Green_ ,” Ryan whined. “Wanna' come. 'M so close, Omega, please. Just a little more.”

 

“You want more?” Ray smirked. “I'll give you more, boy.”

 

A whorish moan filled the room as Ray let the toy grind on the man's sweet spot a few times before easing it down to the hilt, another spurt of lube helping ease the way for the bulging knot. Ryan's voice cracked and his shoulders were visibly trembling. Ray almost called for his color again but he was enraptured by the depraved, sinful sight of Ryan's dark hole stretching wide around the knot before swallowing it up. “You said you're not a slut and I almost believed you but look how hungry you are.”

 

There was only wordless whining.

 

“I ungagged you for a reason, Alpha. Or is my knot not good enough for you?” He let the toy grind in deep, making sure the toy rubbed over the hidden gland that made his mate sing such a salacious songs. “You want me to take it out and set you loose, let you get yourself off. Or do you want to beg and take my load?”

 

“Please!” Ryan wailed, loudly shaking against the pommel and dark-eyed from pure, submissive need to be filled and taken, to come.

 

“That's not good enough,” Ray growled out, dragging the toy in a tight circle to make his hole stretch. He watched his mate's hands clench into fists but when he reached down and touched the man's cock it was leaking steadily, knot half-formed. It wouldn't take much to finish him off.

 

“I want it,” Ryan panted, pushing back into the toy as much as he could. He was taken with the idea of Dan behind him, fucking his knot into him on Ray's order. “Knot me me so well, Omega – want it, want to be good for you. I-I've been good, right? Don't take it away.” Ryan chattered lowly and hung his head. “Want to be full.”

 

Full of warm cream and the promise of pups.

 

“Better,” Ray tisked dismissively, though he was doing his best not to hump his Alpha's plump ass. He felt like he was minutes from coming and he didn’t even have his cock out, wouldn’t until after the scene was over. “I’ll give you what you deserve, knot-licker.”

 

Ryan made a wounded sound as his mate reached down and rubbed over his cock. He wanted to cry for mercy, that he would come too quick, but he rocked as best he could into the touch. Such soft skin and a strong grip, mimicking a loose hole for him to rut carelessly into. Just as he felt the first surge of heat, knot thickening as much as it could without a tight rim to cling to it, Ray took his hand away. It was cruel and he rode the edge, knot aching while the head of his cock twitched so hard a few fat drops of precum hit the floor

 

The toy pushed in as deep as it could go, hole flexing weakly around the bottom of the knot before the base laid flat against him. Unseen by the Alpha, there was a hollow tube inside the dildo and at the end was a plastic chamber filled to the brim with synthetic cum and a hand-pump. A dark look flashed over Ray’s face before he started to viciously squeeze the bulb and pour the milky liquid right into his Alpha’s hole. It would be cleaned out later with an enema but whatever stayed inside was purely organic and if anything would get Ryan a little hyper from the sugar content.  _Vanilla flavored, he'll smell like me for a week._

 

But for this fantasy, it would give the illusion of being knocked up.

 

Ray moaned quietly as he heard an honest _mewl_ come from his shivering mate. Ryan couldn’t stay completely still, hips still humping uselessly against the pommel in shameless need, but he no longer squirmed. The man’s back arched in one, long graceful line and his head picked up, eyes wide and sightless at the far wall as his ass was filled with thick warmth. It rushed so deeply inside him, coming in strong spurts that he could feel coat him so completely.

 

 _Want to catch, want a pup_ , Ryan thought in a drunken haze, head swimming and vision clouded up in tears from the intense sensation. _Please, mate, please, knock me up._

 

“Arch up those pretty hips some more and you’ll get nice and caught,” Ray teased, feeding into the fantasy. He wasn't sure Ryan had meant to ask to be pupped up out loud but he went with it, never one to deny him. His mate nodded lazily and stood up on his toes, hitching his hips up to present. “Do you want my pup, Rye? Or Dan’s?”

 

“Yours, mate,” Ryan groaned in satisfaction as he fake cum gave him a swollen feeling between his hips. “Give...give me a pretty boy to raise.”

 

“Anything for you, Alpha.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Chooboozle, my sweet B, who honored me by staying up when she felt bad and not only editing this but adding to it. I'm so grateful, B, really. 
> 
> Also, my bae is feeling sick and I hope this picks up his spirits. Always thinking of you, Z. Partially inspired by how you wrote Ray in your Raywood fic - so brilliant


End file.
